soniccrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong
|gender = Male |attire = Red tie with DK sign |eyes = Black |hair = Brown |species = Kong |skills =Punch combat, brute strength, sound wave attack, thunder clap, barrel rolling, hand slap, bongo skills |nickname = DK, Donkey Kong Jr. |likes = Diddy Kong, His Banana Hoard, Music, Candy Kong |dislikes = King K. Rool, Kremlings, Losing his Banana Hoard |japanactor = Takashi Nagasako |realcreator = Nintendo |family = Donkey Kong Sr. (grandfather) |food = Bananas }} Donkey Kong (or DK for short) is a strong gorilla who loves bananas. He is Vector's rival in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Formerly, he was an enemy of Mario, but the two have since come to terms, with Donkey Kong even joining Team Mario in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Game appearances ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' 's cameo in early Donkey Kong game]] The hit sequel to DK's big comeback game, Donkey Kong Country. DK plays the damsel in distress in this particular adventure. The player takes control of DK's nephew and best friend, Diddy Kong, in a quest to rescue DK from the Kremlings. At the end of the game, Diddy is evaluated in "Cranky Kong's video game hero challenge". Sonic's shoes appear in this game in the "no hopers" section of "Cranky Kong's video game hero challenge". This was a response to the early rivalry between Sega and Nintendo. ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games .]] Donkey Kong was originally going to be playable in this game, but was cut from the final character roster. His data remains however, and he is playable via hacking. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Donkey Kong is a playable character and a Trophy in Super Smash Bros Brawl. He is a heavy weight character with low running and moving speed, but strong attacks also having quite a couple of fast attacks. Special moves *'Standard:' Giant Punch :''Charge with the B Button, then press again to punch. Stop charging with the Z Button. *'Side:' Headbutt :Whack standing foes with a mighty head smash to drive them into the ground. *'Down:' Hand Slap :Slap the ground and send nearby foes into the air. Can be performed multiple times in a row. *'Up:' Spinning Kong :Poor vertical gain but great for horizontal recovery. *'Final Smash:' Konga Beat :Attack by beating out a vicious beat on the DK Bongos. DK is invincible - you can power the attack up by pressing the A Button in time with the music. Trophy Description Subspace Emissary Donkey Kong made a significant appearance in the Subspace Emissary, he first appeared when he spotted a Koopa's truck filled with a towering stack of bananas. He and Diddy Kong set out to catch the truck. They end up stopping the truck and taking the bananas but Bowser appears with his Dark Cannon. He attempts to trophicate Diddy Kong but his best friend knocks him out of the way. Trophicated, Donkey Kong is captured by Bowser. Eventually, Diddy Kong teams up with Fox and later, Falco who destroys Bowser's Dark Cannon. Diddy Kong then teams up with Captain Falcon and Olimar and they soon liberate Donkey Kong. Freed, Donkey Kong rejoins Diddy Kong in a quest to stop the Ancient Minister. Donkey Kong eventually reaches the Subspace Bomb Factory and breaks the door open. There, he sees the Ancient Minister's remorse. On Ganondorf's orders, the R.O.B. sentries activate all Subspace bombs. The Ancient Minister, sick and tired of seeing the world disappear, stops the sentries, only to be shot repeatedly by them and combusted. Donkey Kong and the others see this sorrowful event and try to stop the bombs. Then, the Ancient Minister's robe burned and was revealed to be the R.O.B. sentry leader. DK, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, Samus and R.O.B. then fend off the R.O.B. sentries. They do not disable the bombs however and R.O.B. breaks down in sadness. Captain Falcon leads everyone out of the factory while DK picks up R.O.B. They are all reunited with the other characters and as a great team, they invade Subspace in search of a solution to the problem. They find Tabuu, who immediately emits a shockwave that trophicates everyone. Donkey Kong and the others are revived by the brave acts of Ness, Luigi and King Dedede who were still under the rubble in Dedede's castle and revived by Dedede's badges. Donkey Kong was also playable in the Great Maze to defeat Tabuu and return the world once and for all. ''Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games Donkey Kong appears as a playable character and a Power-type in this game. Despite being classified as a Power-Type, Donkey Kong also excels in the Speed department. Together in Parody Marge Be Not Proud '' to steal a video game]] In December 1995, the hit prime time comedy ''The Simpsons showed Episode 3F07, "Marge Be Not Proud" which featured appearances by Sonic and Donkey Kong. There was a scene in this episode where Bart is tempted to steal a video game. In his head, Bart is visited by Luigi, Mario, Donkey Kong and Sonic who all try to justify Bart stealing the game. ;Donkey Kong's Quote :"Duuuh, it's the company's fault for making you want it so bad." ;Sonic's Quote :"Just take it! Take it! Take it! take it! take it! Take it!... Take it!" The Simpsons Game Both Sonic and Donkey Kong have appear in the Simpsons Game in the level Enter the Cheatrix. Similarly, both characters must be killed for the player to progress in the game. Donkey Kong captures Professor Frink who must be rescued by the Simpson kids. At one point in their pursuit of Donkey Kong, the kids find Sonic walking on a conveyor belt which must be stopped. Bart shoots Sonic with a slingshot, making Sonic fall into a pool of chemicals. Donkey Kong is the boss of the level who, when defeated also disintegrates in the pool of chemicals and when he falls in, a hand emerges from the chemicals and gives the player a thumbs up before sinking. Gallery Artwork File:Donkey Kong 17.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Donkey_Kong_45.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Donkey Kong 57.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:DK_50.PNG|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Donkey_Kong_60.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Donkeykongicon.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Donkeykong 1.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' File:Donkey Kong SSB4.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] Screenshots File:DonkeyOlympics.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:All the MASATOWG.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:DK_awesome.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Power characters.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:BrothersOnceMore.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trivia *Having Vector as DK's rival makes perfect sense since DK is enemies with an evil clan of crocs called the Kremlings. Even though Vector is not a Kremling, DK probably has a natural prejudice towards crocodiles. *Sonic the Werehog has a couple of things in common with Donkey Kong: #They both run on all fours but fight standing. #Their gameplay is platforming with combat elements. #Both appeared in E10+ rated games ( DK - Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat, Werehog - Sonic Unleashed) #Both have frightened female characters (DK - The women he kidnaps, Werehog - Amy when she mistook him for Sonic). #Both are more feral than other characters. #Can pick up barrels and crates. #Both have sidekicks who are always with them (DK - Diddy Kong, Werehog - Chip) External *Donkey Kong Wiki Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Monkeys